


Like Looking in a Mirror

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Clone Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Shapeshifting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You have the good fortune of being a shapeshifter, being able to take on whatever form you please. When you catch a glimpse of the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, you decide to take on her form, and soon find out about the consequences of your action.





	Like Looking in a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you write for female favorite characters? If so, I hope you can do this one! Imagine being a shapeshifter and taking the identical form of Fem F/C, before being discovered by F/C and seducing them." 
> 
> I'm not sure on how well I did with the seducing part, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !

She was beautiful. 

It was only for an instant, but when you glanced at her, you could immediately determine that she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. You curse yourself for simply walking past her, not even thinking of stopping and starting small talk, and you fear that you may never see her again. 

But, just because you might not see her, doesn’t mean you can’t _be_ her. You’ve been granted the fortune of having shape-shifting abilities, and often use it to take the form of people you admire or find attractive. Sure, it might just be a _little_ creepy, but isn’t imitation the sincerest form of flattery? And, it’s not like it’s harming her, or that she’ll ever find out, so you decide to go ahead and transform yourself into her splitting image - complete from head to toe.

You did take some liberties here and there, mainly with the areas of her body you couldn’t quite see, but other than that, you were essentially her clone, recreating her form perfectly, as her features were almost literally burned into your mind. 

But, this put both of you into hot water. You underestimated how many friends she has, which is to say, _a lot_. Every time you go into town you encountered someone calling after who they think is their friend, not knowing that their friend - (F/C) - is actually you. You're surprised, and anxious, and don't want to raise any suspicion, leaving most conversations abruptly, potentially and unintentionally ruining some of her friendships.

But, you fail in the 'raising suspicion' part. Big Time. After your encounters, her friends would try to reconnect to (F/C), asking for an explanation of her behavior. After clearing the confusion, they finally come to the realization that they probably weren't talking to her, but instead, a freakish clone, prompting her to go out and find the perpetrator - you.

* * *

It’s been a long day. The sun was already setting. All day long you were pestered by her friends and acquaintances, asking all sorts of questions and making small talk with topics that only she could answer. You found yourself in a secluded park, completely empty except for you, and parked yourself on a bench, utterly exhausted. Your thoughts tore you apart. While you were starting to get very comfortable in this form, you felt guilty for bringing so much confusion into her life. You leaned back on the bench, closing your eyes and sighing. You’ve met all her friends, so why couldn’t you finally meet _her_ again? 

You heard panting and footsteps pounding the ground, like someone was running. You thought that it was a bit late for someone to go on a run, but you payed it no mind, as long as they didn’t stop to talk to you. 

 

“You...” A voice called.

 

“You...You...Creep! Just what do you think you’re doing?”

 

You open one eye slightly, and nearly fall off the bench at the sight of (F/C) standing in front of you, angrily panting, out of breath from running, seemingly, after you. 

She looks you up and down, examining your almost perfect copy, and a mixed look of confusion, disgust, and what you hope to be impression, crosses her face. 

 

“You— Why— How— How the hell do you look exactly like me? A-and why?” She’s _furious_ , hands formed into tight fists, shaking as she speaks, and you don’t blame her. You feel extremely guilty that your first actual encounter had to be like this, but, you’re determined to turn it around. 

"Oh, well, hello! (F/C), right?" You sputter, not like you could make this any more awkward. You stand up from the bench, one hand on your hip and the other showing off your work. "I can see that you're a bit...confused, but, you see, standing before you is..." You pause to show off your abilities, switching between recognizable celebrities, notable people, and even a few fictional characters before settling back to her identity. "...A shapeshifter." You bow, then look back up at her, studying her face, hoping to see that she's impressed. But instead, you see (F/C)'s arms crossed, a confound look spreading over her face.

"A...Shapeshifter...?" She brings one hand to her mouth, almost lost in thought. There's a significant pause before she speaks again, trying her best to digest what she just witnessed. "L-listen, I don't give a damn if you're a shapeshifter or...or whatever, I just want to know why you look like...like me!" 

You're trying everything you can to impress her, and nearly losing heart at how it's failing. But you're so close, there’s no way you can give up now. "I look like you because...I...I'm taken aback by just how gorgeous you are. I saw you one day, and I just couldn't get you off my mind, and well, I just...wanted to recreate your look. Look, I'm really sorry for any trouble I've caused, so please...Allow me to repay you. Anything you want, I'll do it." You get close to her, looking into (F/C)'s eyes and lightly touch her shoulders. 

 

(F/C) looks back into yours, once again, silent. Your stomach drops under her gaze. Did you overstep your boundaries? Did you fuck up so much that she permanently hates your guts? You hesitantly remove your hands from her shoulders, but she catches one of your wrists with her hand. Lightly biting her bottom lip, eyes darting back and forth, (F/C) deeply inhales before looking back up at you, mumbling something under her breath.

 

"I-I'm sorry?" 

"J-just kiss me, okay?"

 

Another long pause, this time, from your bewilderment. (F/C), the most gorgeous woman, that you thought you had no chance with, now telling you to kiss her? You figure that you must be in a dream, surprised by the sudden change in attitude, but, not at all unwelcome to it.

You do as she commands, bringing a hand to (F/C)'s cheek, gently cupping it, and bringing your lips to hers. Her lips are soft, so soft, that you’re content with just soft and gentle kisses. But she catches you off guard by sliding her tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss. You meet her with the same eagerness, sliding your tongue into hers, exploring her mouth with zeal. Without even thinking, you bring one hand to her breast, gently squeezing it under her clothes. You’re about to pull away, realizing what you’ve done, but she fully welcomes your action, arching her back into your touch and moaning into your mouth to encourage you. As you massage her breast, (F/C) pulls away from the kiss, lightly panting, and wraps her arms around your shoulders, burrowing one hand into your - her - hair. 

 

“So, is this one of your fantasies?” You ask. 

“I mean...I-It’s not everyday I get a shapeshifter complimenting me...A-and you did say that you’d do _anything_ to repay me, so...” She looks away from your gaze, her face slowly becoming a bright red from blushing. 

“And I’m completely serious...” You say, bringing your lips closer to hers once again. “Anything, _anything_ you want...and I’ll do it.” You smile on her lips, trying to catch her stunning eyes once more. 

She continues to look away, and after a brief pause, she looks back up, looking to her right, then to her left, almost as if she was checking her surroundings. Then, she looks back at you, her piercing eyes staring into yours under the dim light of the moon. “I...I want you to eat me out.” 

You felt like floating away, squeezing (F/C)’s breast to try and ground yourself, and in response, she rubs her groin against your knee, gasping. You’re just a little bit panicked at her command, wanting to pinch yourself, thinking that this is a dream. And if this is a dream, then you never want to wake up. 

 

You motion (F/C) to sit down on the bench, sliding off (F/C)’s bottoms, letting it drop to her ankles as she takes a seat on the edge. You crouch down to her knees, but she keeps her legs together, still a bit anxious. You coax her by rubbing her knee, assuring her with a smile that it’s only you two in the park. Despite your rocky introduction, she smiles back at you.

 

”Um, by the way...What’s your name? Or...what should I call you...?”

”(Y/N)...you can call me (Y/N)...Or, scream it, if you want.” You reply with a wink.

 

(F/C) giggles and spreads her legs, sliding off her underwear. You position yourself closer to her groin, wrapping one arm around her lower back, the other resting on her thigh, your hot breath teasing her entrance. She squirms under your breath, begging you to hurry up. You giggle back, and dive into her essence, sucking hard at her clit, then moving down to her folds, tongue peaking into her entrance. Once again, she slides a hand into your hair, bringing your mouth closer into her sex. (F/C)’s quickly wet under your tongue, moaning as soft thighs gently cushioning the sides of your head. 

You linger on her folds for a second longer, replacing your tongue with your fingers, two fingers curling and scissoring against her tight, wet walls. She bucks against your fingers, helping you get closer to that one spot, and you start quickly pumping your fingers, in and out. (F/C)’s moans become louder, losing herself in the pleasure. And you crave more. To hear more of her, to taste more of her. You place your tongue around her clit again, harshly sucking on it while simultaneously pumping your fingers into her. 

(F/C)’s twitchy fingers massage your scalp, and she’s close, but you want to help hit her on a high note. You moan, vibrations pulsing through her clit and take your wiggling fingers out of her pussy, then, plunge them back in, curling, hitting the spot that needed the most attention. (F/C) cries out your name, pressing her back against the bench and her pussy into your mouth, riding your face as you lap up her sweet juices. (F/C) whimpers as she tries to calm down, a bit embarrassed by her jumbled state, and you help calm her down. After you've sucked her juices from your fingers, you help put her underwear and bottoms back on, and sit down beside her on the bench. (F/C) immediately moves to rest her head on your - her - shoulders, wrapping her arms around your waist, and you return the gesture, resting your - her - arm around her shoulders.  

 

"So...Was that sufficient...?" You smile at her, kissing the top of her head. 

"Well..." (F/C) appeared lost in thought again. "It definitely checked off my "have sex with my own clone" fantasy...And, you're _really_ good at oral...But next time..."

"N-next time?" You interrupt. 

"Mhm...Next time, I want to see your true form...or, I guess, the form you're most comfortable with...Then I might be just a bit more satisfied." (F/C) looks up at you, a sly smirk stretching out on her face. 

You smile back. You had no idea that your encounter would turn out like this, but now that she's in your arms, you plan to please her whenever she wants. 


End file.
